diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Scrolls
Scrolls are items found in the Diablo I and Diablo II games. They allow to cast one certain spell, with no Mana cost. Once used, a scroll disappears. Lore By carefully preparing special parchment with magical inks, a focus for spells can be created. Such magical scrolls provide the reader with the ability to cast a spell that they normally may not know, without expending any mana. Very powerful spells cannot be used by the untrained, however, for the cryptic symbols upon them are difficult to comprehend. The act of casting the spell drains the scroll of all magical power and causes the parchment to crumble to dust instantly.Diablo I Manual Diablo I In Diablo I, scrolls of most implemented spell exist. It is used to cast a spell Mana-free of the level in your spell book. If you have not learned that spell, it is cast at level 1. Magic requirements for the scrolls are significantly lower than for the learning of the spell, and do not grow with spell level: *Apocalypse: 117 * : 35 * : 31 * : 17 *Flame Wave: 29 *Flash: 21 * : 19 * : 51 * : 47 *Infravision: 23 * : 57 *Phasing: 25 *Stone Curse: 33 * : 81 The following spells do not have any requirements when found in scroll form, even a can use them: * *Identify * *Mana Shield *Search *Town Portal *Warp All other spells cannot be found on a scroll. Any spell can also be found on a staff, with same requirements as a spell book, but a staff can be recharged, and has multiple charges. Diablo II In Diablo II, there are only two types of scrolls: Scroll of Identify and Scroll of Town Portal. Both types are extremely useful during your character's travels and can be used by right-clicking on the scroll. If you cannot find enough scrolls, vendors in town sell them. *A Scroll of Town Portal opens a magical blue gateway from the wilderness to the nearest town. The Town Portal remains active until your character enters it from town and returns to the place where it was originally cast. Casting a new Town Portal will close any other portals previously created by that character. *Scrolls of Identify are used on unidentified magically enchanted items, helping you decide whether to equip or sell them. When you use an Identify scroll, your cursor will change into a question mark. Move the cursor over an unidentified item and left-click to make the magical properties of the item appear in its description. Magic items cannot be used until they have been identified. (The importance of this type of scroll usually decreases when players rescue Deckard Cain in Diablo II, as he identifies all items in your inventory free of charge) Scroll of Inifuss and Horadric Scroll also exist, being quest items. Diablo III Scrolls were originally to appear in Diablo III, specifically scrolls of Identify and Town Portal. They were scrapped early during development, both actions being free in the released game. References Category:Manuscripts